


I will make you go crazy

by LazyCake



Category: AFK Arena (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Fluf, I quess?, M/M, Necrophilia, Oral Sex, Rimming, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyCake/pseuds/LazyCake
Summary: Baden always noticed that Thane likes to do everything quickly: The way he moved quickly and gracefully during the battle, piercing all his enemies with a sharp blade of the blade, leaving them no chance to fend off an attack, always impressed Baden. But Baden couldn't help smiling when he noticed how Thane couldn't do anything at a calm pace, even during his daily life outside of combat. Sometimes even Estrilda laughed at her second father when he washed the dishes too aggressively, or with the speed of the wind resorted to whoever called him. Baden was also a little amused by this behavior and although Thane looked away and puffed out his cheeks every time, he never really took offense.Although Baden really didn't expect Thane to do things too quickly in bed either.
Relationships: Baden Rayne/Thane (AFK Arena)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	I will make you go crazy

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing fanfic on Ao3...  
> English is not my first language, so sorry for the mistakes in the text  
> Greetings from Russia :D

Baden always noticed that Thane likes to do everything quickly: The way he moved quickly and gracefully during the battle, piercing all his enemies with a sharp blade of the blade, leaving them no chance to fend off an attack, always impressed Baden. But Baden couldn't help smiling when he noticed how Thane couldn't do anything at a calm pace, even during his daily life outside of combat. Sometimes even Estrilda laughed at her second father when he washed the dishes too aggressively, or with the speed of the wind resorted to whoever called him. Baden was also a little amused by this behavior and although Thane looked away and puffed out his cheeks every time, he never really took offense.

Although Baden really didn't expect Thane to do things too quickly in bed either.

When Thane and Baden had sex for the first time, Baden assumed that it would be long and tedious for them to feel all the love they put into each other. What he didn’t expect was that Thane would quickly pounce on him and tumble onto the bed, immediately starting to unbutton his pants.

"S-Stop!" uncertainly tried to stop Baden from his beloved. But Thane did not listen to the grave-born, instead continuing to remove all of the interfering clothing from him. Baden soon gave up and allowed all the work to be done to see what happened. Thane pulled his pants off Baden and began to run his tongue over his underwear. Baden gasped and grabbed his lover by the hair. Thane expected Baden to squeeze him closer to his cock, make him choke on cum and drool on his own chest, but instead felt himself being pushed aside, from which he looked at Baden with incomprehension in his eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?" Baden asked with a slight disappointment in his voice. Thane looked down awkwardly and tried to reply, but two fingers were gently clamped over his mouth. "You don't have to answer" Baden sighed wearily and immediately smiled softly, noticing that his lover blushed shyly. "How can you be so nice?" Thane furrowed his brows and bit his fingers lightly at his mouth, pretending that his husband's words hadn't made his heart flutter. Baden gently and slowly put Thane on his back, exchanging position with him so that he was on top of his lover, looking with love in his eyes at Thane's sprawled body in front of him. "Nevertheless, I want to devote tonight to slow, drawn-out pleasure. Will you let me?"

Thane smirked a smug grin, but it was erased by a gentle bite on the neck, prompting a sweet groan. "You know I don't like to hesitate." Thane reached out his only hand to Baden and wrapped it around his cheek, pulling him towards him for a kiss. But even in the kiss, they put up a little struggle for that. Thane greedily licked Baden's lips and tongue, forcing a wild kiss on him, while Baden was passive and did not want to rush things. Baden winced and let out a soft groan as Thane's teeth dug into his lower lip, biting through the soft flesh, sending a thin trickle of blood from the wound. “You have so little blood ...” he muttered, licking the red mark from his husband's chin.

"Oh Thane. You are my bloodthirsty savage." With love in his voice, Baden whispered into Thane's ear and licked the sensitive area of skin just behind the ear, from which Thane tried to get away from Baden's caresses, trying to even out his breathing. Baden bit his earlobe and a shiver ran through Thane's body. He wanted to grab his lover's back with his hand, but felt as if something was holding him in place. Thane wanted to know what had happened, so he fixed his gaze on his body and immediately exclaimed in surprise. Baden laughed gutturally and began to carefully remove his neckerchief from his husband, giving himself full access to his neck. "Forgive me, my love. But I have to hold back your desire for a quick conclusion, for our night of tenderness and love." Baden confirmed his words by clenching the shadowy hands tighter around Thane's limbs, as if trying to grip him.

"Ah ... huh ... I'll let you. But if you can't impress me, you'll sleep on the floor for the rest of the month." Thane laughed at the puzzled and embarrassed expression on his husband's face, as if he were a dog who had been pretended to have been thrown a ball, although it remained in his hand. "Don't be mad at me! You know I'm just kidding! I'm just teasing you, because I love you" From these words and the bright, blessed smile on Thane's face, Baden felt that his long dead heart skipped a beat, although he understood what it was impossible.

"How do you manage to make me fall in love with yourself more and more every time ?!" Baden chuckled at Thane's teasing smile and reached out to his face, although instead of lips, he abruptly switched to Thane's cheek, causing a disapproving groan. "I tease too. And also loving."

Soon, they both finished giggling at each other's childish antics and continued their night. Baden carefully untangled the bandages between his hand and the blade of the spear and immediately turned away from Thane, not wanting to see the stump of his severed hand, which had long since rotted along with his dead body. Thane, of course, noticed this and sighed wearily, already realizing that soon they would again have a conversation on this topic. Thane understood why Baden always tries to hide his body under layers of clothing and did not want to show it to anyone, but Thane also understood that he loved his husband, no matter what his body was, so he often started controversies on this topic, which each time boiled down to that both apologized to each other with flowers and affectionate words.

Baden used his powers to create a shadow hand for himself and bring Thane much more pleasure. He bent over his husband and began to remove his military clothes from him, folding them neatly and placing them next to him on the bed.

“You care so much about my clothes,” Thane said with a grin, holding out his chest so Baden could unbutton his shirt.

"I promised I would take care of every part of you, even your clothes, my love." Baden leaned over and licked Thane's collarbones, immediately dropping his lips to them and sucking the skin. Thane gasped and began to twitch under the touch of his lover. Baden continued to leave his little bites and sucks, as if his husband's skin was a blank canvas that he wanted to turn into a work of art. Thane twitched and made small sighs and groans that seemed like music to his tormentor's ears.

"Stop teasing" Thane turned his head to the side and hid his face in the pillow, not giving Baden the pleasure of seeing his flushed face. Nonetheless, Baden watched with a smile as the blush slowly spread from Thane's cheeks down to his bitten neck and chest muscles.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Of course Baden didn't actually apologize, which made Thane even more angry, but he immediately forgot his hurt when he felt a cold, wet tongue on his sensitive nipples. Thane groaned and tried to arch his back, but shadowy hands began to hold him to the bed by the waist, stroking his erogenous places with his fingers in parallel. For Thane, it was a strange sensation, as if soft cold silk barely touches his body, but at the same time does not allow it to escape and all this made Thane's erection harder with every touch. "As I can see, you like it, dear" Baden ran the tip of his tongue over the man's nipple, rubbing his nipple with his other hand, making him harden in the cold.

"... yes ..." Thane moaned softly, and looked into his husband's eyes with a pitying look, begging him to finally speed up the process and stop torturing him. Baden shook his head at the silent struggle and kissed Thane's lips with a gentle, loving kiss that calmed Thane a little.

Baden soon reluctantly pulled away from his lover's lips and went down to the chest of his hostage. With the hands that bound Thane's entire body, he lifted his chest muscles and with his own hands began to pull his nipples. Thane let out a frightened squeak and tried to get away from her husband's sadistic hands. Unfortunately for him, Baden would not let him go. Baden let go of both of her husband's nipples, causing Thane's chest muscles to jump slightly under his own weight and let his lover rest and catch his breath.

Thane began to breathe heavily, gasping for air, trying to catch his breath. "Sadist ..." Thane muttered in an offended voice, making Baden laugh softly.

"I'm a sadist? Well, I think I'm not the only one who liked my sadistic inclinations, Mr. masochist" Baden confirmed his words to those. that his real hand gently stroked the boner in Thane's trousers, which caused the man underneath to bite his lip and look away. "You shouldn't be ashamed of this Thane. You know that I will never mock you .... well, only if sometimes" Baden stuck his tongue at her husband's furrowed eyebrows and both quietly laughed at this, after which Thane was convinced that he was completely rested from the previous torture.

Baden purred under his breath and unbuttoned Thane's pants with one hand, pulling them down, while his shadowy hand stroked the scars on Thane's strong torso, admiring his perfect body, which, unfortunately, marked all his battles. "Lord ... you're too handsome .. Perfect for me."

Thane snorted under his breath, earning a little attention from Baden. "Don't be arrogant" in his fatherly tone of voice, he scolded his husband, getting his eyes rolling in response.

Baden leaned over Thane's chest and placed one of the already hard nipples in his mouth. He began rolling it on his tongue, receiving the sweet groans of his husband as a reward. With one hand, Baden began slowly stroking Thane's cock, from which the foreskin grabbed the head, but immediately dropped down again, bringing Thane the sweet torments of pleasure.

"Baden! Faster!" Thane jerked his hips against Baden's hand, trying to finally come. But Baden did not agree with his husband. He took his hand away from his cock and bit down hard on Thane's skin around his nipple, which made Thane moan painfully, but nevertheless, his cock twitched positively on his thigh. "Stop! No!"

"You can't come now, my love, we are not yet at the main fun." Baden grinned, watching the slightly destroyed face of his husband: His skin turned red from embarrassment and denial of orgasm, his hair stuck to his sweaty forehead, and his lip became bright and splendor from constant bites. "Ah ... it's so easy to drive you crazy."

Baden ordered with his shadow hands to spread Thane's legs, and the man no longer tried to resist, agreeing with everything that would make him cum. Looking at his husband again, Baden, without taking his eyes off him, dropped down and grabbed Thane's thighs, starting to lick his hole. Thane moaned loudly and began to twitch in his lover's arms, trying to get away from this strange sensation

Thane soon stopped running away from his husband's actions, beginning to enjoy the wet, cold tongue of the grave-born in his hole. Baden noticed how Thane was enjoying this, so he began to try even more to bring his lover more pleasure. Baden grabbed Thane's tender thighs a little more comfortably with his hands and pulled him towards himself, penetrating the hole with his long tongue. Thane gritted his teeth and smiled with delight, pushing his hips against her husband's tongue. "Oh God! God! Yes!" Thane began muttering meaningless words and praise to Baden under his breath, begging for more. Baden closed his eyes and began to rub the rough surface of his tongue over Thane's straining muscles, trying to find that cherished place of his husband. When Thane gasped and started moaning too much, Baden realized that he could find his husband's prostate, so he began to press on it with the tip of his tongue, enjoying the way Thane's hot insides tried to warm his dead cold tongue.

Suddenly, Thane groaned loudly and collapsed his body onto the bed, starting to tremble in a slight convulsion. Baden took his tongue out of his husband and checked if everything was fine, but was immediately surprised to see that Tefn's entire torso was stained with sperm. "oh ... OH" Baden stared at his husband's body. He was so surprised that he forgot to control his shadow hands, and they all let go of Thane's tortured body. "Oh God Thane! I never thought you could cum dry."

Thane rolled his eyes and rolled onto his side, covering himself with the shirt that Baden had graciously left on his body as his only clothing. "It's all because of you, pervert." Baden laughed at Thane's offended tone, leaning against him to hug him. Thane clicked his tongue but hugged his husband back, dodging his kisses. "Stop trying to kiss me. I know where your mouth was."

"Well, come on!" Baden tried again, but Thane buried his hand in his face and pushed him away.

"I already said I won't. Besides ..." Thane leaned back against the pillows, spreading his legs apart to reveal his already damp and stretched hole. "We're not done yet. But don't you dare hold me back with your hands."

Baden chuckled at his husband's words, coming closer to him and settling between his thighs. "So you weren't enough, my love? And yes, I won't hold you back anymore" Baden chuckled and gently pressed two fingers against Thane's soft and bitten lips, asking for his permission to go inside. Thane opened his lips slightly and Baden immediately thrust two fingers inside, rubbing them gently against his husband's tongue, asking him to wet them with his saliva.

Thane happily began to run his soft, warm tongue over Baden's cold fingers, trying not only to wet them, but also to transfer his warmth to them. He gently ran the tip of his tongue between his fingers, sucking them into his mouth with his lips and sucking gently, as if they were not fingers, but a member of his husband's. Baden groaned softly at the sight and moved a little more comfortably, as his erection was too uncomfortable digging into his pants. Thane caught sight of Baden trying to hide his boner out of the corner of his eye, which made him grin and wink at his husband. Baden raised an eyebrow and immediately gasped at the sudden pressure of Thane's toes against the bulge in his pants.

"Ah .. dear ..." Baden began to breathe heavily, gladly accepting the actions of his beloved. While his real hand remained in Thane's hot mouth, his shadowy hand began gently stroking his cute thighs, occasionally slapping them a little, just to feel Thane flinch under his touch.

Soon, Baden pulled his fingers out of Thane's greedy mouth, dropping them to the level of his hole. Thane settled down a little more comfortably on the pillows and licked his lips from the saliva. Baden smiled and kissed Thane's lips, while inserting both fingers into the relaxed and slippery hole. Thane groaned into a kiss and began to try to plant his hips on her husband's fingers. asking for more. Baden grinned and quickly thrust his fingers all the way in, eliciting a hungry groan from Thane.

"Do you like it, my love?" Thane began to nod his head violently, burying his face against Baden's shoulder. Baden smiled and kissed the top of his lover's head to calm him down a bit and prepare him for the upcoming events. Soon, Baden's fingers were able to find Thane's prostate, relentlessly hitting it every time, from which Thane began to howl desperately and cling to his hand on the back of the graveborn, unable even to form words.

"I ... now!" Baden abruptly pulled his fingers out of his husband, after which he looked at him in surprise and he had to explain: "I didn't want to cum only from my fingers. This will be my penis." torso. Thane closed his eyes and began stroking his back with his hand, sometimes kissing his cheeks and collarbones.

"I am completely ready for you, my love." Thane smiled, which almost made Baden clutch his heart, and waited for Baden to finally penetrate him with his cock.

Baden quickly pulled off his pants, throwing them back to the very corner of the room and pulled down his boxers until his cock peered out. Thane flinched, as he did not think that Baden's cock would be so big and even became a little afraid for the integrity of his ass. Baden chuckled at Thane's frightened gaze, moving a little closer to him. "Do not be afraid, my love!" The man said with a laugh, kissing Thane's cheek. Thane chuckled at Baden's words. but still took a deep breath and relaxed, allowing all the work to be done for himself. Baden put his hand on Thane's thigh, with his other hand guiding the head of his cock straight into the swordsman's tight hole. As soon as the tip of the penis went inside, both gasped from the pleasant sensations. Baden was struck by the tightness of Thane's insides, already burning with the desire to fuck her husband until he lost consciousness.

"Move!" Thane hissed harshly, pushing his hips so that Baden would finally start fucking him with his blessed cock. Baden did not argue with him and put his hands on the bed, starting to slowly move his pelvis. Thane felt embarrassed by the squelching sounds of Baden's cock catching on his rim, but at the same time, these disgusting sounds kindled something inside the man, wanting him to plunge even more into the pleasure with his head.

"Your cunt is so tight, dear," Thane groaned at how indecent the word sounded. He dug the nails of his one hand into Baden's back, ripping off his rotten flesh, from which the blood gradually stained his palm, but both did not care, they tried to enjoy every moment spent with each other. Baden began to accelerate his thrusts and turn his hips in every possible way, until the tip of his penis hit his husband's prostate, from which screams of pleasure began to sweep across the room.

"More! God !! Please for more !!" Thane began to sob from the constant stimulation, begging Baden to finally speed up and cum inside him. Baden licked his dry lips and dug his nails into the meat of Thane's thighs, knocking at him to such an extent that his balls began to slap on Thane's buttocks, bringing both disgust and pleasure. Thain began to feel like he was going crazy: all these abrupt actions of Baden brought him pleasure, praying that he continued to use his body as a freaking doll, while Thane himself gratefully accepted every drop of his semen into his body.

Soon, Baden threw one of Thane's legs over his shoulder and began pushing again with a bestial pace. From this position, the penetration became even deeper, from which Thane saw the stars in front of his eyes and he had the feeling that he was about to pass out, but the pain from his reddened penis stopped him from this. Thane tried to reach his cock with his hand to finally come, but Baden quickly grabbed his hand and squeezed it in his, making Thane whine pitifully and beg for mercy. "I beg you! I beg you! Baden! Love! I need to finish! I need to." Thane gritted his teeth as Baden deliberately buried his cock in his prostate and lingered there for a few seconds, just to make Thane writhe from overstimulation

"No, you won't end so quickly" Baden whispered in a stern voice, already feeling himself on the edge. Nevertheless, Baden continued, without a drop of pity, to use Thane's body for his own pleasure, watching from Thane's little smile and foggy eyes that he liked it too.

Soon Baden slipped out of Thane's body with a characteristic sound, and before Thane could express his displeasure, the grave-born thrust three of his fingers inside it, pressing hard on the prostate until it darkened in front of Thane's eyes and he finished on his chest with a deafening cry. Thane collapsed on the pillows like a rag doll, and Baden gently lifted his head, starting to jerk slowly but hard on his face. Thane immediately closed his eyes and opened his mouth, allowing his husband to feed him with his sperm. Baden gasped at the sight in front of him and, pushing his hand for the last time, finished in his husband's mouth, smiling wearily.

Baden fell on the bed next to his lover and began to slowly and gently remove the stuck strands of hair from his face. "Sorry for being rude ..."

"No need to apologize ... Maybe we can even repeat" Both smirked lasciviously, but immediately both turned pale when they heard footsteps outside the door.

"QUIET!!! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!!!"

"Um ... looks like the next round is definitely not today ..."

"Yeah.."


End file.
